


Relax A Bit

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Being touched is a foreign feeling to the eldritch, Blushing, Flirting, Gay, Giving pleasure to his boss, Jack (male oc of mine) loves to flirt with the older demon and get under his skin, Kissing, M/M, Relaxing, Staring, Stress Relief, Stressed Black Hat, These two still have secret feelings for each other, They have a slight intimate relationship, Thinking to himself, Touching, blowjob, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat is stressing over stuff and Jack just wants to lighten the load on him. To get him relaxing, if even slightly.





	Relax A Bit

**Author's Note:**

> This is set two days after 'What's That?’ Just so you all know xDD

It's afternoon, almost evening as it would be night soon enough, after that. It was cold and peaceful out.

 

Black Hat is at the desk, sitting in the chair. The curtains were closed, so that room (which is his office) was dim. It was slightly dark in there.

 

There's paperwork in front of him, lots of it. This made him a bit stressed.

 

Jack had walked over to where Black Hat's office is. He knocked on the door.

 

Black Hat heard that, he tilted his head at the noise. Then, he glanced over, sensing Jack's presence.

 

“Enter.”

 

Jack had a smile now, as he was walking in and closing the door behind him.

 

He was in his demon form now (except he doesn't have his horns, claws, or tail out). So only halfy, not fully demonic.

 

Black Hat was staring at him, silently. After that, he looked down and started writing on that paperwork again.

 

Jack smiled at him. He gets behind Black Hat and wrapped his arms around him. “You need to relax more~” he said, into Black Hat's ear.

 

Black Hat felt Jack's warm breath on his neck. He held down a shiver. He takes a breath, then he talked again to that younger demon.

 

“Jack, I have work to do. Leave me alone. Don't bother me. I have to get this paperwork done. I'm not in the mood for your flirting..” Black Hat explained, quietly. Although, his voice is still deep and low, like always.

 

Jack stares at him. “I didn't know that bothered you. But, Black Hat.. that's not even close to a flirt.. _Jefe_ ~”

 

Black Hat blushed a bit, it darkened and tinted into a dark blue shade.

 

That younger male always knows how to get under this older demon’s skin. It was strange to him.

 

Jack noticed this. He also sensed that stress from the eldritch.

 

He wants to help Black Hat relax a bit. Stress isn't good for anyone, especially beings like them.

 

Although, he's just a normal half demon, not a full eldritch demon like his boss, but that's besides the point.

 

Jack snapped out of these thoughts, faded from his thinking.

 

He smirked a bit. He gets under the desk and in between Black Hat's legs.

 

Black Hat also snaps out of it again. He stared down at him. “Jack? What are you doing..?” he questioned that half demon.

 

Jack takes off his fedora hat and jacket that was already unzipped. He puts this stuff on the ground near them. 

 

“I told you already. You need to relax.” he replied at that. 

 

Black Hat was confused, just like last time, although he lets him do what he wants. To find out where this goes.

 

This younger demon has always managed to catch the eldritch off guard, in the most unexpected ways. That half breed is very smart, not just laid-back and calm. Which often impressed the older male. It was endearing. Intrigued and got his interest. Although, Black Hat usually kept this a secret, for his own reasons.

 

Black Hat gets out of his thoughts, when he saw what the other male was at next. 

 

Jack didn't say anything, for awhile. He just started undoing Black Hat's pants, taking the older demon’s dick out. He ran a finger down it. 

 

Black Hat mentally shivered at that touch.

 

“Have you ever touched yourself?” Jack asked him.

 

The eldritch demon was breathing, in a quiet way, trying to keep himself calmed. He was slightly obvious to what was going on. Since he doesn't know much about human contact.

 

“Not really. Why?”

 

“Well, you're missing out. It feels great. Many humans and other beings touch themselves. Even me and my uncle do that.” Was Jack's reply to that.

 

It was a little bit weird, having to tell sexual things to a demon way older than him, but he didn't mind this. He was just glad to be close to the eldritch.

 

Black Hat listened to Jack's voice, liking it. He heard that explained, but didn't understand it, being in confusion again.

 

Jack notices that. He decided to show him what he was talking about, instead. Because touching is a form of stress relief.

 

He grabbed the shaft, wrapping his hand around it. He started rubbing it.

 

Black Hat's eyes widened at the strange sensation. Then, they (especially his visible eye) went normal. He shivers at this. He bit his lower lip (not enough to bleed), not letting a noise out.

 

Jack had another smirk, a slight grin at that. He rubbed it, hard and medium paced. He touched over the head of it with his finger. He also circled around the tip.

 

Black Hat finally let out a low growl, like a purr. A moan also falls through his mouth, past his lips. He was blushing more now.

 

Jack grinned a bit, at the older demon being flustered.

 

He opened his mouth and puts Black Hat's hardening erection in there. He puts it down his throat, taking that dick all the way in.

 

Black Hat gasped sharply and breathed heavily at that.

 

Jack sucked it, bobbing his head. He also licked that erection, putting his tongue around it.

 

Black Hat was slightly panting.

 

Jack closed his eyes and hummed against the older demon’s shaft. He made him feel vibrations.

 

Black Hat panted a bit. He also moaned, in that slight silence between them. He reached down to Jack. He puts his clawed hand in the half demon’s hair, putting his fingers through the soft and dark locks of the younger male's.

 

Jack let another moan out, on that dick. He loved the noises that he could get out of him, hearing these sounds from Black Hat, he was in bliss. He liked to pleasure him. He also loves these touches from the eldritch's claws.

 

Black Hat was very close, he felt the heat in his lower back and stomach. His breaths were coming out uneven. He rocked his hips a bit, thrusting slightly in the younger demon’s mouth. He liked the warmth from this half demonic male. He was holding onto Jack, tightly, although not enough to hurt him without knowing.

 

Jack was losing breath, but he didn't care. He kept going, still sucking it.

 

He felt that feeling as the older demon holds him. He was loving it, as well as Black Hat's cold skin and body.

 

Black Hat couldn't take it anymore, lost in the pleasure. He moans as he came, in Jack's mouth.

 

Jack pulled off him, slowly. He swallows it all down. Then, he was panting. He takes a few breaths. He also opened his eyes.

 

He puts that dick in and fixed the eldritch's pants.

 

After that, he rested for a minute.

 

Black Hat kept his stare at him.

 

Jack had a smile at that.

 

They both were calming down now, still staring at each other.

 

Jack gets closer and leaned in, kissing him again, gently.

 

Probably even affectionately and lovingly. Maybe that eldritch, this dark being realized this? He didn't know. But, he was just happy right now. He was also glad to sense almost all of Black Hat's stress is gone. That he had relaxed.

 

Black Hat pulled away, from that kiss. He liked the nice sweetest, that it tasted like. It was probably because of the candy that Jack has been eating lately. Or maybe something else. Whatever it was, this felt right, a good feeling. Although, he acted like he didn't know what this was. He knew it. He just wasn't gonna admit it, not yet anyway.

 

That younger male ethier hadn't notice this, or was acting like he didn't, keeping it to himself.

 

Jack smiled at the older demon.

 

This quietness between these two, it felt just as nice. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Dr. Flug usually says that (Jefe), especially in Fanfics. But, I just wanted to have Jack say it at least once xD 💕 Or maybe more than twice, in future One-shots 😊


End file.
